The Unlikely Encounter
by Sooshie
Summary: What happens when Maximum Ride and her flock come to Hogwarts and meet Harry and his friends? All you have to do is click that little blue link up there that says "The Unlikely Encounter" to find out : Possible HPMR romance :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Anything you recognize from either Maximum Ride (1, 2, or 3) is copyright James Patterson. Anything you recognize from either Harry Potter (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and [2 days! 7) is copyright J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One – Weirdos and Castles

Max's POV

"Come on! Hurry up," I exclaimed as the flock and I flew over the Atlantic. We were headed towards London (not my choice, but all the others wanted to go and I was out voted).

"I can't wait to see all the cool tourist attractions there. I read all about this GIANT Farris wheel called the eye. Do you think it's shaped like an eye? That might be kinda creepy while your walking by. It would be like, a giant eye thing just staring at you."

"I don't think it's shaped like an eye, Nudge. It's just a really big farris wheel. Don't get too hyped up about it." I looked over at Nudge's disappointed face and felt the guilt spread throughout me. I decided to skip the apology and keep on flying.

"Hey, look over there!" Gazzy pointed excitedly towards a gargantuan (hehe, new word) castle. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What's it look like, Gazzy?" Once again I was reminded by the fact that Iggy was blind.

"Well... It's like... it's kinda like...you won't believe me, but-"

"Spit it OUT already!"

"It's like one of those castles you would see in a fairy-tale."

And unbelievably, Gazzy was right. I had never seen anything like this castle before. It was so grand and big that it seemed almost... magical. Next to the castle was a small town. Since it was getting late, I decided to tell the flock that we would be spending the night there. We all landed gracefully on top of the tallest tower. All of a sudden, I heard a school bell ring.

"This castle is a _school_?" Iggy could tell after going to the public school when we lived with Anne.

"I- I had no idea," I stuttered. "Who could tell? It seemed like a safe place."

Large groups of kids started swarming out of their classrooms. There was one weird thing about them: they all wore long black ROBES and pointed witch-like HATS. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. What kind of school _was_ this? A weird wacko one, that was for sure. I looked over at the silent Fang to see his reaction to all the strange looking people. He could barely contain his laughter. Next to me, Angel was concentrating, probably trying to read the minds of the strange students.

_Go ahead, Max. It's safe. There'll be no harm in meeting some new friends here... _My voice assured me everything was okay, and so far, listening to my voice hadn't been a bad idea.

"Guys, I think it's a safe place. Lets go down there and ask some questions, 'kay?" I was pretty sure that there would be no harm in doing so, even though we wouldn't fit in at all. We took off again to find a nice place to meet the students.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Muggle?

Harry Potter's POV

"Harry..." Ron said dubiously while staring at a group of what looked like large birds.

I squinted, trying to get a better view of the strange creatures.

"Are they birds?" he asked, but I couldn't be sure.

"Ron, I don't think they're birds. They can't be," Hermione replied before I could give him my guess.

I could tell that everyone else was trying to figure out the same thing Ron and I were. What in the world were those things? I decided to be the first to find out. I cautiously stepped toward them, unknowing of what I was to find, but Hermione had to interrupt.

"Oh! Harry don't do that! Who knows what could happen! We should ask a teacher before coming even this close to any unidentified creature. Don't you take another..." I ignored her warnings and continued to approach the creatures.

I only had to come a few meters closer to see them clearly. They looked like people, but they had wings. Were they for one of Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures classes? After staying in Hogwarts for so long, I wasn't surprised by them. Suddenly, one of the bird-girls came up to me. She had wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. Her wings were a tan, sandy color.

"Hello!" she said cheerily. "I'm Max, and this is my flock: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Err, flock?" I replied. I was stunned that the girl (Max?) even talked to me.

"Yeah, my family. We're not related, but we've been together for almost all our lives." I stared back quizzically, still confused by what she was saying.

"Are you a muggle? Or are you here for us to study in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Uhh... I don't _think _I'm a muggle, whatever that is, and I've been studied enough throughout my life, so I wouldn't appreciate being studied at all right now." I could see a slight amount of terror behind her courageous brown eyes after I said the word "studied".

She wasn't a muggle. Muggles don't have wings. Yet I doubted she had any idea about the wizarding world at all. So what _was_ she and her "flock"? I still wasn't clear on that matter, so I decided to ask.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you?"

"We are just what we look like. Bird-kids: part bird, mostly human. We were genetically enhanced before birth, and now, this is what we have become," she said sorrowfully.

The other students were approaching the bird-kids as well. The few that stayed back were mostly scared and stuck-up Slytherins, including Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. I felt a surge of pleasure to see Malfoy's pale, petrified face. Ron and Hermione looked at me awkwardly.

"Harry, what's going on?"

I explained everything that I knew to him while the other students asked the flock questions like I did previously. After only a matter of minutes, almost the entire school was straining to get a look at the bird-kids. And a little while later, the teachers came out...


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just finished my now tear-stained copy of HP7. I'm so emotional… but anyway, now that I'm done, I'm back to writing more fanfic. So here's a little message to anyone following this.

Okay. For those of you who are reading this story, here's a little bit more about it. This is my FIRST fanfic EVER. So, keep that in mind if you're thinking, "_this is so stupid and unprofessional" _or whatever. I've also had very VERY little experience with all of the fanfic stuff. I'm still trying to get a hang of uploading my stories properly. I'm planning a little bit of romance between Harry and Max, the two heroes of both books. I thought that would be pretty cool. This started out as an idea between my friend and I. We both wrote the first paragraph or two and then I decided to continue the story on my own. I don't really have this story planned out, and I'm not 100 sure on where it's going, but it's working out that way. I REALLY enjoy reviews. It's nice to hear what people say. So REVIEW MORE, guys. I need all the suggestions I can get. The more help, the better. Thanks to all the people who have commented or favorited so far :) I appreciate it. Scroll down for the story 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Petrificus Totalus

Max's POV

So let me tell you what happened so far in one big ol' paragraph.

We landed near a lake, which seemed to be where most of the students were hanging out... Then, they all started to crowd around us. One boy with a weird lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and jet black, messy hair stepped up and started asking questions. I replied, but never got the chance to ask _my_ questions. The rest of the flock stayed behind me while I talked. Then, more and more students came closer, and I began to feel slightly claustrophobic. I was bombarded by questions, and all I wanted to do was a U & A, but it was impossible with all the kids around us. Then came the people I forgot about that go to school: the teachers.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" A strict looking lady with her hair up in a bun came up to me as her students parted for her. She frowned and turned to one of the students.

"Granger!" she barked, "Go to Hagrid's home and inform him of what has happened. Tell him it's urgent."

The student, who had light brown, frizzy hair, gazed up at her teacher, rooted to the ground.

"NOW!"

And with that, the girl turned and ran towards a little hut that stood next to the nearby forest... and the teacher turned to face me. I realized the amount of danger I had put us all in, and my eyes widened. I balled my right hand into a fist and drew back my arm and...

"Petrifcus Totalus!" the teacher exclaimed at the last second. I felt as rigid as a board and fell backwards. I couldn't move a single part of my body. What in the world had happened?

I could see Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel backing away, looking at me strangely. And within a few seconds, they were all lying next to me, not moving an inch.

Thanks, Voice. Thanks a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Okie Dokie folks. Fourth chapter is coming your way. First I have to say... that all characters are copyright James Patterson or J.K. Rowling. Not sure if you have to say that in all chapters, but just incase, I'm going to from now on :) k. back to the story.

Chapter 4 – (I haven't come up with a title for this one)

Hermione's POV

Were they Harpies? No. Harpies were only women, and I saw 3 boys in the group of winged kids, or as Harry explained to me previously, the "flock". Maybe someone transfigured their backbones, giving them their wings. But I had never heard of that happening, and I wasn't sure if it was possible. Nothing I had ever read fit the description of these people. Maybe they were some type of newly discovered creatures, never seen before to humankind. I had to get to the library, but first...

I rapped on the door of Hagrid's home, panting. Fang (the dog, not the bird kid) was barking in the distance. A few seconds later, Hagrid opened the door.

"Hermione! I was just 'bout to invite you over after yer next Care o' Magical Creatures -- Hermione? What's goin' on?"

"Hagrid... there are people! With wings! Six of them -- Possibly Muggles, but the wings... I don't understand what... Professor McGonagall told me to get you! You have to come quickly, Hagrid. I don't know why exactly, but JUST COME!"

"Wha - "

I motioned for him to follow me, and we hurried off to the crowd of students near the lake.

The "flock" lay on the ground, petrified. Hagrid pushed his way (easily) through the students and stared curiously down at them all.

"McGonagall... we _may _have a problem 'ere. We'll have ter send an owl to the ministry, and tell 'em what's been hap'nin. Let's get these students outta here first though."

"Back to your classes! All of you! You heard Professor Hagrid, leave now before we start giving out detentions! Potter! Granger! Weasley! We'll need help for the time being. Stay here for now and Hagrid will tell you what to do. I must inform the headmaster..." Professor McGonagall walked briskly towards the castle. Apparently, this was important enough for Dumbledore to get involved.

"All righ' then. Lets get these folks up to the Hospital Wing, where we can examine them."

Hagrid picked up the three girls, one African American, one with blonde hair and tan wings, and one (probably about 6 years old) with curls and white wings. He and allowed us to preform magic to get the others. Harry, Ron, and I quickly preformed the Levicorpus spell and followed Hagrid with the "flock" close behind us. Silently, we walked back towards the castle.

We entered the Hospital Wing with an "Oh my goodness" from Madame Pomfrey. Then, we gently placed all of the petrified children on the hospital beds.

Sorry... I think my stories are getting shorter and shorter. I'll try and make a longer one next . I've been really busy lately, and that's my only excuse for not continuing the story quickly. School starts on August 20th for me. And I probably will be busy then too. Don't expect fast updates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is on its way. Response to some of the questions people asked ;)

1. Just one thing, how do the Flock see the castle? It's under some peotection that prevents Muggles from seeing it.

- The flock aren't muggles. They aren't 100 human. Therefore the protection doesn't work on them. Neither does it for Erasers wink wink...

2. PLEASE keep going! Hey, Fang hasn't said anything yet!

- I'm not entirely sure what I'll have Fang say. I haven't created much conversation between anyone in the flock. That's something I will have to work on and will come in future chapters ;)

3. Which book of harry potter is this after?

- I'd say around 6th or 5th. I'm not entirely sure. Probably 5th since they didn't take Care of Magical Creatures in the 6th. Not the 7th, though :) Probably after the 3rd MR book. Max and the flock taking a vacation after . Those who have read it will understand ;)

4. Would Max be so trusting to tell him everything about them, not giving fake names and the like?

- She trusted her voice. The voice (or for those of you who know who the voice is after reading the 3rd book.. well I'm not going to say it :D) told her not to worry, so she didn't. And, I don't think giving their names would be too much of a problem anyway. They didn't give full or real names.

5. Plus, wouldn't she have made the flock cover their wings before anyone saw?

- Yeah. I'd have to say yes to that. Hehe... my bad.

6. Are the erasers going to come?

- Possibly.. smirks

I've been swamped with homework. This story is going to go really slow... so don't expect fast updates. Again, I apologize.

Okay. All charaters are copyright either J.K. Rowling or James Patterson.

Here goes.

Chapter 5

Max's POV again

I felt so guilty. I was the one who thought it would be safe to come, and we were ALL suffering the consequences. I couldn't move anything. What if they brought us back to the school to be tested on? What if these people were all part of the plot to catch and turn us in. We were being captured. At least I thought we were. It FELT like we were being captured, and yet I had this odd feeling that these people didn't want to hurt us. They didn't give off that evil I-want-to-disect-you-and-then-write-down-what-happens vibe. They looked curious, but not in a bad way. I think they actually respected us somewhat.

So we all lay there, patiently awaiting whatever was coming next. We couldn't do anything BUT lay there, so... we just did. And then a huge (I mean HUGE) man... just picked me, nudge, and angel up. Just like that. We aren't all that heavy, but I was still surprised (by both the space this guy took up and his strength). They boy who questioned me earlier was right behind us all with 2 other friends... And get this! Right behind them, lying just as paralyzed as I was, were Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang, floating in mid air. I HAD to be dreaming. Because I was paralyzed, I couldn't turn my head to see anything else. We were brought to what looked like a mini hospital, but didn't smell like one... which was very VERY odd, yet reassuring. I could see a few students in some of the beds there that didn't look half bad (compared to the screwed up kids I've seen at the school). They actually looked comfortable. Maybe it was safe after all. I was placed gently onto one of the hospital beds while some adults or.. teachers, I guess, crowded around. I listened intently to what everyone was saying.

"No, no... they're not harpies, Ms. Granger. But they aren't muggles... If they were, they wouldn't be able to see the castle. They seem like muggles with wings. Potter? What did they tell you. I want to hear everything." _This_ was the lady who I tried to punch.

"Professor... they told me they were part bird, but I have no idea how that happened. When I mentioned studying- I thought they were here to be studied in Care of Magical Creatures- they all seemed scared. She said she didn't want to be studied." The boy was pretty smart. Now all he had to do was put the pieces together, and he would know a lot - too much - about us. And that would be my fault too. I was hopeless. I couldn't do anything.

"We must send an owl to Arthur, Hagrid. I'll leave that job to you. I don't think we should inform the entire ministry yet. There are still things we need to know. Things that might be better _not_ to tell the ministry." That lady again. But there were things here I didn't understand. Send an OWL!? Why in the world would someone need an owl? We were in for more questioning, I knew that. But she wasn't sure if they should announce it to the... erm... ministry (of what?), which probably meant they didn't trust the ministry (?) too well. "Ronald, I would like you to go down to Professor Snape and ask him for a bottle of Veritaserum. We might have to force some answers." The second part didn't sound too good, even though I had no idea what Veritaserum was.

The strict-sounding teacher hovered over me and waved a stick above my head, and I regained control of my face (weird, huh?) As I tried to wiggle my fingers, I realized that my face was the only thing I could move, but at least it was something. Now, on to taking a bit of action. Well, as much action that I possibly could with my face.

"What in the world did you do to me!?" I demanded. I was pissed off, and I had to make sure they all knew that. "What kind of a school IS this? I'm really freaked out, and I want to know what's been going on."

"This one seems to have a bit of a temper..." Oh my gosh. She did not just call me_ this one_.

"I'm Max you frikin weirdo! MAX! I have a gawd damn name! I bet you would be angry too if YOU were captured and paralyzed!"

"Okay, _Max_. Tell us, do you know where are we right now."

"Umm.. England." I smirked. I love being stubborn and annoying.

She held up the stick that she waved over me a little while ago.

"Do you have any idea what this does?"

"Is this a trick question?"

The lady turned to a few other old looking teachers standing next to her. "I highly doubt they know anything about the wizarding world. Yet, we know so little about them."

"They know as much about wizards as ordinary muggles do, Minerva. and I'm not quite sure if we should tell them much. Maybe, once we've found out what we need to know, we should wipe their memories of the castle and let them go," A short man with a high pitched voice suggested.

"It all depends on what they do and do not know, which we will find out, soon enough."

Gah. I hated the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 6

WOW

WOW. Now THAT was a long break xD

Its now... what? 7 months since I've last updated this?

I pretty much forgot about my story... and didn't really take the time to get going with it.

So AGAIN, I apologize for not updating.

Uhmm... yeah.

All charaters are copyright either J.K. Rowling or James Patterson.

Bwahahahaha.

Chapter 6 – Friend or Foe? .

Max's POV

The old hag turned around and stalked off towards the doorway, ignoring my shouts and oaths of annoyance.

"Uuuuuugggh… You have GOT to be kidding me."

_Calm down Max. While your here, we need you and the flock to get as much information about these people as you can. We've known about a strange civilization in this part of England, and with your help, we now know more information about them than ever before. _

So THAT was why my voice wanted me to come here. We're their spies. We were being used, and I had no intention of giving them information. And yet, a part of me wanted to find out what was going on as well. The only problem was, how do you find out information, and at the same time, keep it from a voice inside your head?

_Max, we need your help. What you do here can provide information that may be more important than we think. _

"Hey Fang? Iggy? Can you guys talk? Gazzy? Nudge? Angel? Hello?"

"Oh, no. They can't yet. Professor McGonagall hasn't performed the-" began the girl with the frizzy brown hair.

"_Shut up_, Hermione." The black haired boy nudged her roughly. They were obviously keeping something from us.

"So... what is this place. What do you guys do here? I mean, it's obviously not a regular school. We've all been petrified, and Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy were floating in mid air a little while ago. You mind telling me what that's all about?"

"Uhh... what are you talking about? It must of been the anesthetic we gave you a little while ago. Yes, thats it. You're a little delusional." said Ms. Frizzy Hair, or... Hermione... whatever her name was.

"Oh, COME ON. You expect me to believe that?"

The black haired boy decided to step in. "Look. Er... obviously, we're both fighting for information. And, we both have things to hide. And, er... I'm sorry things had to start off this way... but... this is for our safety, and for yours. We aren't planning on hurting you."

"You better not hurt us. 'Cause if you do, we'll come back ten times stronger."

"We wont."

At that moment, the lady with the bun came back inside the hospital, this time with a friend: a greasy haired, hook-nosed, creepy looking friend, carrying 6 suspicious glasses of water.


End file.
